A New Family
by ChelseaVonVanity
Summary: Maryse walks in on Alec and Magnus, and tells Alec she doesn't care that he's gay. Alec and Magnus come out about their relationship and six months later they're engaged, but, what Alec doesn't know is that Magnus enchanted the engagement ring...
1. Chapter 1

Alec walked into the darkened Institute, silently grateful for his stealth rune. Suddenly the lights came on, revealing Jace sitting in a chair, his legs crossed and fingers steepled. "Where've you been all night?" Jace inquired.  
"Um, I went for a walk." Alec said, unable to meet Jace's eyes.  
"All night?" Jace asked, his eyebrow quirked.  
"Yeah," Alec said defiantly.  
"So then why are you covered in glitter?" Jace asked.  
"I, uh, fell." Alec floundered.  
"Into a pile of glitter?" Jace asked, unbelieving.  
"It's possible." Alec flushed.  
"Right...and what about that mark on your neck?" Jace pointed.  
Alec clapped his hand to his neck and blushed. "I-I don't have to answer to you!"  
Jace laughed. "Alec, Magnus called a few minutes ago. Apparently you left your jacket there."  
Alec hurried to his room, his face feeling hot enough to scramble an egg and Jace's laughter following him. Why hadn't Magnus just called his cellphone?  
Alec searched his pockets, and realized he must have left it at Magnus's house. "Damn," he muttered, flopping onto his bed.

Alec was awakened by a knock on his door sometime later. "Nnnngh," Alec groaned. Apparently whoever was at the door took that as an invitation to come in, because suddenly Jace was standing in the doorway.  
"You've got a visitor." Jace smirked.  
Alec sat up. Who would be visiting him at the Institute? Alec looked at Jace curiously, noting the glitter all over his clothes almost as if...no. No. He wouldn't be here, would he? Suddenly a tall silhouette in platform boots was standing behind Jace and Alec groaned and flopped back down on the bed.  
"One would think you're not happy to see me, love." Magnus grinned.  
"What are you doing here?" Alec groaned into his pillow.  
There was no response at first, but Alec felt the side of the bed sink down, and heard the door close. Then a hand was rubbing his back. "You know I can't understand you when you talk into pillows, Alexander. Didn't we have this discussion last night?"  
Alec felt himself blush. "Why are you here?" He asked, turning his head to the side.  
"Am I not allowed to visit my boyfriend?" Magnus asked innocently.  
Alec glared at him.  
"I also thought you might like this back." He said, producing Alec's cellphone from the pocket of his too-tight pants.  
Slowly, Alec sat up. He shook his head, grinning slightly. He'd never understand how Magnus managed to wear such tight pants and still fit things in his pockets. Not that he was complaining...Alec shook his head, trying to derail that train of thought.  
Magnus grinned as though he could hear Alec's thoughts. "Do you want this or not?" He asked, still holding out the phone to the younger boy.  
Alec blushed and took the phone, setting it on the nightstand. Magnus gently picked up Alec's hand. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course," Alec said warily.  
"Why won't you tell your family about us?" Magnus asked, staring at the comforter.  
"My family doesn't know I'm gay." Alec replied, staring at their entwined hands.  
Magnus laughed. "You really think no one's figured it out? I'm sure Jace and Isabelle know more than you think, Alexander."  
Alec blushed. "My parents..."  
"Would want you to be happy," Magnus finished.  
"I know that. At least, my father would. My mother, though...she's very...old fashioned, especially when it comes to...these sorts of things." Alec said, still unable to look Magnus in the eye.  
Magnus gently touched Alec's cheek and made him look at him. "Alec, if she truly loves you, she'll want you to be happy, whether that means you're with a man or a woman."  
Alec lowered his eyes.  
"Love, look at me." Magnus tipped Alec's head up and kissed his lips gently.  
Alec's eyebrows shot up and Magnus chuckled, pulling back. "The glitter suits you. You should wear it more often." Magnus grinned.  
Alec blushed and reached up to try to brush the glitter out of his hair.  
Magnus grabbed his hand, stopping him, and kissed it gently.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Isabelle walked in. "Whoops," she blushed. "Don't mind me, carry on." She said, backing out and shutting the door.  
As her footsteps faded down the hallway, Magnus pushed Alec down until he was laying on the bed.  
"W-what are you doing?" Alec stammered.  
"She did say carry on, did she not? Now, where were we?" Magnus grinned, and covered Alec's lips with his own. Lips still locked, Magnus pushed Alec's shirt up and began running his hands over Alec's chest, grinning at Alec's small gasp when Magnus's fingers found his nipples. Magnus, taking advantage of the slight part of Alec's lips pushed his tongue in. The kiss deepened and went on until Magnus's wandering hands found the zipper on Alec's pants.  
Alec pushed Magnus away, a surprised expression on his face.  
Magnus, not seeing the intended refusal, continued on, slowly unzipping the zipper.  
Alec watched nervously, panting, knowing how badly he wanted-no, needed this.  
Having finally unzipped the zipper, Magnus slipped his hand into Alec's pants.  
Alec let out a low moan, which Magnus interpreted as "More," and Magnus gladly complied, wrapping his hands around Alec's already hard shaft.  
Magnus gripped the base tightly, and, upon hearing an excited moan from Alec, Magnus began slowly stroking it.  
Panting, Alec moaned, "Are you just gonna use your hand?"  
Grinning, Magnus lowered his head, placing his lips on the head, and kissed it gently, hearing another moan escape Alec's lips.  
"What the hell?" Maryse Lightwood shrieked. Magnus and Alec looked up, startled. Neither had heard the door open.  
"Mom!" Alec yelled. "W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Idris on Clave business?"  
"I think I had better leave." Magnus said, getting up.  
"Oh no you don't," Alec growled, pulling Magnus back down on the bed and attempting to fix his pants. "You're helping me explain this."  
Magnus looked from mother to son nervously. "Alright..."  
"Bane, what in the hell is going on here?" Maryse asked, glaring at Magnus.  
"Uh...um..." Magnus looked at Alec.  
Alec took a deep breath. "Mom, it's not what it looks like, I swear..."  
Magnus looked at him sharply.  
Alec was staring at the comforter.  
"Sweetie, you know that I don't care if you're gay, right?" Maryse said, coming over and sitting on Alec's other side.  
Alec glanced up at his mom, shocked.  
Smiling, Magnus picked up Alec's hand and entwined their fingers.  
"I just...wish you would've told me, rather than me finding out this way." Maryse said, causing both Alec and Magnus to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

** SIX MONTHS LATER**

'Hello, you've reached Magnus Bane. Obviously I'm not here at the moment. Don't leave a message. Good bye.'  
_ Dammit_, Alec thought. That was the third time today he'd tried to call Magnus and gone straight to voicemail. It had been weeks since he'd last seen Magnus, and now the warlock wasn't picking up his phone. What the hell was going on?  
Just as Alec was deciding what further runes he'd need to start hunting for Magnus, Magnus came up behind him and made three swift marks on the palm of Alec's hand with a Sharpie. "Use this when you fight me," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.  
"Magnus!" Alec yelled, happily, turning and embracing the older warlock.  
Magnus returned the embrace and, though neither remembered later who had initiated it, the embrace turned into kissing.  
Chuckling, Magnus pulled back from the kiss. "As much as I hate to interrupt this, and I do, there's something I've got to ask you."  
Alec looked at Magnus, confused.  
"Wait," Magnus said, and began rifling through the pockets of his trench coat. "Dammit," Magnus muttered. "Where did I put it? Oh, no," he groaned.  
"What?" Alec asked.  
"I left it in my other pants. It's back at my apartment." Magnus grimaced.  
"Then let's go get it." Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him out the door.

Alec had his hands shoved in his pockets staring around while Magnus turned the apartment upside down looking for something.  
_Magnus is taking forever_, Alec thought. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and began fiddling with the hem of his shirt. While doing so, he caught sight of the mark Magnus had put on his hand, and realized he still had no idea what it was. Curious, he turned his palm over and examined the mark. "Love?" He asked.  
"Yep," Magnus called.  
Alec stood there, examining the rune. "Why did you put the rune for love on my hand?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Because I love you," came the reply.  
Alec continued to stare at the rune, at a complete loss for words.  
"Ah ha!" Magnus's triumphant cry came from the bedroom.  
"Did you find it?" Alec called.  
"Yep," Magnus said, coming into the living room, a small box clutched in his hand and his hair a mess. Stopping in front of Alec, Magnus dropped to one knee, while Alec looked at him, utterly nonplussed.  
Magnus took a deep breath. "Alexander Lightwood, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Magnus asked, opening the box to reveal a simple silver band inset with sapphires.  
Alec covered his mouth.  
"Is that a yes?" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded.  
Grinning, Magnus stood up and slipped the ring on Alec's finger then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  
"I...can't...breathe." Alec choked out.  
"Sorry," Magnus said, still grinning as he loosened the hug and pulled him into a kiss.  
Lips still locked, they made their way over to the couch. Magnus's hand snaked it's way under Alec's shirt, and began gently stroking Alec's nipples.  
Alec moaned and thrust his tongue into Magnus's mouth.  
Magnus moaned and deepened the kiss, trying his best to take off Alec's shirt as Alec wrestled with the fastenings on Magnus's shirt.  
Having managed to get Alec's shirt off, and growing thoroughly frustrated with Alec's attempts to remove his shirt, he simply ripped it open, popping the buttons.  
To Magnus's surprise, Alec pushed him backwards til they were both laying flat on the couch, with Alec on top. Magnus began fumbling with the button on Alec's jeans, growling in frustration when he couldn't seem to release the simple catch.  
Alec pushed his hands aside and began unfastening Magnus's pants before removing his own.  
Tossing the garments aside, he turned his attention to Magnus's throbbing member.  
Taking the tip into his mouth, Alec began bobbing his head up and down, as Magnus's fingers tangled in his hair. He grinned as he heard Magnus moan and increased his pace, using his tongue to lick it in time with his bobbing, while Magnus's fingers disentangled from his hair and his hands slid down Alec's back. Alec sucked harder, wrapping his tongue around it and Magnus stuck first one finger, then two and three into Alec, causing him to arch his back and scream in pleasure.  
"Enter me," Alec moaned.  
Magnus gladly lifted Alec up and eased him slowly onto his shaft.  
"AAHHHHH... HARDER!" Alec yelled, his body glistening with sweat.  
As Magnus thrust deeper into Alec, he felt his climax building in his abdomen.  
With a strangled yell of "Magnus!" Alec came. In his exhaustion, all he could do was cling onto Magnus.  
As Magnus reached his climax and started to pull out, Alec begged, "in...inside...please..inside me."  
"As you wish," Magnus said with a grin. And with one final thrust, Magnus shot his seed inside Alec.  
Alec fell asleep curled up on Magnus's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Alec woke up on Magnus's bed. _How did I get here?_ He wondered. Last thing he could remember was falling asleep on the couch after...just the memory of the night before made him blush. "Magnus?" Alec muttered blearily, stil half asleep. There was no response. Alec sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and pushing his hair back out of his face. "Magnus?" He called again. He became aware of noises coming from the kitchen, and with them, the smell of scrambled eggs. Suddenly, he was nauseous. He barely made it to the restroom in time before he started emptying his already empty stomach.  
"Alec?" Magnus rushed in. "Are you okay?" He knelt down beside Alec and held his hair out of his face.  
Once the vomiting and dry-heaving had stopped, he leaned against Magnus. "What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly sick?"  
"You feel up for breakfast?" Magnus said, standing and helping Alec up.  
"Magnus. Do you know something I don't?" Alec asked.  
"O-of course not." Magnus swallowed audibly. "So, how about breakfast?"  
"Magnus. What aren't you telling me?" Alec moved in front of the bathroom door, making sure Magnus couldn't get out.  
"Alec..." Magnus started toward him.  
"No. You're not getting out of here until you tell me what the hell's wrong with me!" Alec said, feeling tears prickle his eyes.  
"A-are you crying?" Magnus sounded incredulous.  
"P-please, just t-tell me." Alec said, beginning to sob.  
"Okay, okay. Just, please, no more crying." Magnus said, moving to hold his sobbing fiance. "It's possible that," he said the next part too quietly for Alec to hear.  
"What?" Alec asked.  
"I said, it's possible that you might be pregnant." Magnus was staring at the floor.  
"What?! How is that even possible? I'm a guy! And besides, warlocks are infertile!" Alec was approaching hysteria.  
"While that may be true ordinarily, I found some spells that would not only allow a man to get pregnant, but also make a warlock fertile." Magnus still couldn't look at Alec.  
"You put a spell on me?" Alec sounded outraged.  
"Not on you! On the ring!" Magnus sounded a little offended. "I'd never put a spell on you without your consent!"  
"Oh my God...Magnus, how am I gonna tell my mom?" Alec sounded panicked.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell her." Magnus said, trying to calm Alec down.  
Alec nodded, sniffling.

"What do you mean, Alec's pregnant?!" Alec could hear his mom yelling through the thick oak door of the library.  
"Maryse, please-" There was a loud crashing noise, and Magnus's voice was cut off midsentence.  
Worried, Alec went to open the door, to see what had happened, only to almost be hit in the face with the door as his mom stormed out. She gave Alec a disgusted look and stomped past. Cautiously, Alec went into the library and saw Magnus lying prone on the floor, surrounded by shards of broken pottery. "Oh my God, Magnus! Are you okay? Magnus?"  
The warlock's glitter-lined eyelids fluttered and he groaned. "Ooh, my head. What happened?" He tried to sit up and was hit with a wave of vertigo and groaned again.  
"Don't try to get up. Just lay still." Alec felt Magnus's head and found a large bump there. Luckily his fingers came away dry, so Magnus wasn't bleeding. "Can you stand?" Alec asked, helping Magnus to his feet. Magnus groaned but stayed standing. Slowly, they made their way to the infirmary. On their way to the infirmary, they ran into Jace.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Mom," Alec replied.  
"What did she do?" Jace looked at Magnus.  
"Hit me over the head with a vase," Magnus groaned.  
"Why?" Jace asked, his curiousity piqued.  
Magnus and Alec looked at each other.  
Suddenly, Isabelle came running down the hallway and hugged her brother, squealing. Alec almost dropped Magnus. "Izzy, what's going on?"  
"I heard the news! I'm so happy for you!" Isabelle squealed.  
Jace looked at the three of them, confused. Magnus was grinning and Alec was blushing. "Magnus, what's she talking about?"  
"Alec's pregnant." Magnus grinned.  
Jace laughed. "Okay, seriously, what is she talking about?"  
"I'm pregnant," Alec said seriously.  
Jace looked back and forth between Alec and Magnus. "How is that even possible?"  
"I enchanted his ring," Magnus said.  
"R-ring?!" Jace asked, looking like he was about to faint.  
"Yeah, we're engaged." Alec said, holding up his hand so they could see the ring. Isabelle squealed and hugged him tighter. Jace's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.  
"Great," Alec muttered. "Izzy, would you let go of me and get him into the infirmary?"  
Isabelle nodded and grabbed Jace's ankles and began dragging him into the infirmary.  
Alec rolled his eyes and helped Magnus into the infirmary. "Izzy, can you go get me an ice pack, please?" Alec asked, helping Magnus to sit on one of the cots.  
Isabelle nodded and dropped Jace's feet.  
Alec picked Jace up and put him on a cot.  
"Here you go," Isabelle said, handing Alec an ice pack.  
"Thanks. Can you see if you can wake him up?" Alec asked, taking the ice pack and gesturing toward Jace.  
Isabelled grinned. "Definitely." She slapped Jace's face and he began coming around.  
Alec shook his head and walked back over to Magnus and handed him the ice pack. Grimacing, Magnus placed the ice pack on his head. "Alec, tell me the truth," Magnus said seriously, "how badly did she mess up my hair?"  
Alec laughed. "Not as badly as I'm going to," he grinned, and mussed Magnus's hair.  
"Hey," Magnus whined. "Why'd you do that?"  
"Cause you look sexy with your hair all messed up." Alec smirked.  
"Hey, you two. Get a room." Jace complained.  
Laughing, Magnus and Alec looked over at Jace. "Good, you're awake," Alec said.  
"Yeah, and I had the strangest dream-you and Magnus were engaged." Jace shuddered.  
"We are engaged. That wasn't a dream." Magnus smiled and showed Jace the ring on his hand.  
"Hey, when'd you get that?" Alec asked.  
"You slept quite a long time this morning, Alexander." Magnus smirked.  
Alec blushed. "Yeah, well, you kept me up all night."  
"Guys! We don't need the details!" Isabelle said, covering her ears.  
"So, wait, you're seriously pregnant?" Jace asked.  
"Yep," Magnus smiled.  
"I feel so bad for that poor kid already." Jace smirked.  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
"It's gonna be covered in glitter the moment it's born." Jace grinned.  
"Oh, shut up." Magnus said, tossing a pillow at Jace.  
Jace just laughed. "Has anyone ever told you you throw like a girl?"  
"Shut it, Jace," Isabelle hit his shoulder.  
The door to the infirmary banged open. "Get out. Now." Maryse growled at Magnus. "Downworlders have no place in a Shadowhunter infirmary. Get. Out."  
"Mom, no. He's not going anywhere." Alec said, moving to stand in front of Magnus.  
"Alec, no. If she wants me to go so badly, I'll go." Magnus said, attempting to stand.  
"No," Alec growled pushing him back down. "If she's tossing you out, she's going to have to throw me out too." Alec glared at his mom.  
"Fine. If that's what you want, there's the door. Don't let it hit you." Maryse gestured to the door to the infirmary.  
"Fine. Magnus, let's go." Alec said, holding out his hand to Magnus.  
"Alec..." Magnus hesitated. "You shouldn't lose your family because of me. I'll just go."  
"No, dammit. I told you, if she's kicking you out, I'm going too." Alec held up the hand with the ring on it. "We're a package deal now, remember? If you go, I go."  
"What are you waiting for, warlock?" Maryse asked, holding the door open.  
"Mom, Alec, both of you, quit it! You're both being unreasonable!" Isabelle said, stepping between her mom and her brother, blocking his exit.  
"Izzy, move. She obviously doesn't want Magnus here, and if that's the case, I don't want to be here either. Come on, Magnus, we're leaving." Alec said, holding his hand out to his fiance who took it reluctantly and followed him out, past his gaping sister and glaring mom.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec sat down shakily on the couch.  
"Are you okay, Alexander?" Magnus asked, sitting cautiously next to him.  
Alec shook his head and laid his head on Magnus's shoulder.  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec. "You're shaking. Are you okay, love?"  
Alec shook his head again.  
Magnus rubbed Alec's back gently. "It'll be okay, Alec."  
"N-no it won't be!" Alec sobbed into Magnus's shoulder.  
Magnus wasn't sure what to say, so he just kept rubbing Alec's back.  
Slowly Alec's sobbing subsided. "H-hey," he said. "Y-you actually called me Alec." He lifted his head off Magnus's shoulder.  
Magnus looked slightly surprised. "I did, didn't I?"  
Alec nodded and snuggled into Magnus's shoulder.  
Magnus smiled slightly. "She'll come around, love. I promise. Just give her time to calm down." Magnus said, stroking Alec's hair softly.  
Alec looked at Magnus from under his lashes. "You think?"  
"I know. You'll see." Magnus smiled. Alec looked up at him and Magnus kissed him gently. "And just remember, whatever happens with your mom, you'll always have me."  
Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist.  
They sat there like that, watching the sun slowly set through the window, when suddenly the silence was broken by Alec's cellphone. He fished it out of his pocket and looked at the caller i.d. "Izzy," he said, looking at Magnus.  
"Answer it," he prompted.  
He picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Alec, oh thank God. Please, come home." Isabelle begged.  
"No. Not until mom realizes how out of line she was. She had no right to hit Magnus with a vase, and no right to throw him out like that. I don't care how mad she was, she had no right. I will come home when, and only when, mom apologizes-and means it." Alec said, his voice harsh.  
"Alec, please-" Alec hung up, cutting off the rest of Isabelle's sentence.  
Alec's phone rang again. He looked at it and saw Jace's number and hit ignore. His phone kept ringing and Alec finally turned it off out of frustration. Alec  
groaned and laid his head on Magnus's lap, stretching out on the couch. Eventually, they both fell asleep on the couch.  
BANG BANG BANG! Alec sat up and looked around, confused.  
BANG BANG BANG! "The door," Magnus said. Magnus and Alec looked at each other and then Magnus slowly got up and answered the door. Isabelle almost fell inside,  
Jace in her arms.  
"Oh, thank God! Magnus, I didn't know who else to go to, Jace, he's-he's..." Isabelle's voice trailed off.  
Magnus looked down at Jace and started barking orders. "Put him down on the couch. Alec, go and get some hot water." Alec nodded and they both hurried to comply.  
Alec sat down next to Isabelle. "What happened?"  
"There was a group of demons downtown, and Jace and I went to take care of them-" Isabelle began.  
"Why didn't you let me know?" Alec cut her off.  
"I tried. You hung up on me." Isabelle said dryly. "Anyway, what we didn't know was there was a Greater demon there. We thought we'd killed them all, when all of a sudden it came up behind Jace and attacked him. I managed to get it off of him, but there's no way I could have defeated it. Luckily, the sun came up just then."  
Alec's hands were clenched into fists. "This is all my fault. If I'd just listened to you instead of jumping to conclusions, he probably wouldn't be dying over there." Alec gestured to where Magnus was still working over Jace, blue sparks flying from his fingertips.  
"Alec, he'll be fine. Magnus healed you when you got bit by Abaddon, remember?" Isabelle said, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
"But if I'd just listened, he might not have been hurt in the first place!" Alec said, walking away.  
Isabelle stared after him as he slammed the bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooo sorry for the long delay. We got sidetracked with preparations for con and other things, and only just had time to finish the chapter. Again, I'm sooooo sorry. Chapter six shouldn't take as long.

Eventually Magnus flopped down on a chair, looking completely exhausted. "He'll live," he said, feeling Isabelle's anxious gaze.  
"Thank you," Isabelle said.  
Magnus nodded tiredly. "Where's Alec?"  
"In the bedroom. He blames himself for what happened to Jace." Isabelle rolled her eyes.  
"Why? What could he have done, except put himself in danger as well?" Magnus asked.  
Isabelle shrugged. "Beats me."  
"You know, someone ought to go tell Alec that Jace is going to be fine." Magnus said, making no move to get up.  
"I'll do it," Isabelle said, getting up. She knocked on the door. "Alec?"  
"Go away," Alec said.  
"I just wanted to tell you that Magnus said Jace is gonna be fine." Isabelle said, walking away.  
"I should probably go talk to him," Magnus said, standing up slowly.  
"I don't know how much good it'll do," Isabelle said. "When he gets started sulking, there's not really anything that can make him stop."  
"I can probably think of a few ways," Magnus said, grinning.  
Isabelle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and try, by all means. Just remember, I'm in here, okay? Just try not to be too loud."  
"No promises," Magnus said, and went into the bedroom.  
Alec was sitting in a corner, with his knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around his legs, resting his forehead on his knees. Magnus went over and sat beside him. "Alec?" Magnus said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Alec, look at me." Alec didn't move. "Alec, look at me." Magnus said, placing his hands on either side of Alec's face and lifting it gently when he showed no signs of having heard Magnus. Magnus's gold-green cat eyes met tear-filled blue ones and whatever he'd planned to say flew out of his mind and he simply pulled Alec into a hug.  
"Don't," Alec said, his voice muffled against Magnus's shoulder. "I don't deserve to be comforted."  
"And why ever not?" Magnus asked.  
"It's my all my fault. If I'd just listened to Izzy, or picked up the phone when Jace called, he might not have gotten hurt." Alec said.  
"Or you might both have gotten hurt. Alec, just because you didn't answer your phone does not make what happened to Jace your fault, okay? And Jace is going to be just fine, aside from having some interesting scars-which he'll probably enjoy. Now he has something he can show off to make him look like a tragic hero." Magnus said, smiling slightly.  
Despite himself, Alec chuckled a little. "True, he'll probably be happy about the scars."  
"Exactly. Now, please come out of the bedroom?" Magnus asked.  
Wiping his eyes, Alec nodded.  
Magnus stood and held his hands out to Alec to help him up.  
Just as they walked out there was another knock at the door. Magnus looked at Alec confused, but Alec just shook his head. Magnus opened the door to see Robert Lightwood standing in the doorway.  
"Um, can I come in?" Robert looked nervous.  
Magnus nodded and stepped back, allowing Robert into the apartment.  
"Izzy? What are you doing here?" Robert looked surprised.  
"Remember that group of demons we went to take care of?" Isabelle asked.  
Robert nodded.  
"Well, we got ambushed by a Greater demon and..." she gestured at Jace.  
Robert paled a little.  
"He'll be fine." Magnus said, waving his hand a little. "Why are you here?"  
"I came to make sure Jace was okay." Robert said, staring at the floor.  
"Bull shit. You had no idea he was even here. Why are you even here?" Alec spoke up.  
Robert gulped. "To make sure you're okay."  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
"Cause I think your mom overreacted when she kicked you out, okay? And I wanted to make sure you were getting along okay." Robert shoved his hands into his pockets.  
Alec scoffed. "Right. Now the truth, please."  
Magnus looked at him. "Alec..."  
"Oh, don't tell me you buy this crap?" Alec looked at Magnus incredulous.  
"I think he's being sincere, Alexander." Magnus looked at him seriously.  
Robert nodded. "I am. I think it's great. I mean, I have always sorta wanted grandkids, you know?"  
Alec rolled his eyes.  
"Alec, please. Your mom doesn't even know I'm here right now. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and tell you that I don't agree with her. I think it's wonderful." Robert said, his face honest.  
"Oh, yes, guys, I'm totally fine. I mean, it's not like I just got bit by a Greater demon or anything." Jace said from the couch.  
"Oh, great, he's awake." Alec shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter 6 is done! And we are covered in glitter. We got slightly...distracted by glittery fabric glue. We look like we got attacked by Magnus. XD

_  
ONE MONTH LATER  
Alec stood looking at himself sideways in the mirror and sighed.  
"What's the matter, love?" Magnus asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his fiance's slowly growing waist.  
"I'm fat," Alec said matter-of-factly.  
"No you're not, Alec. You're beautiful." Magnus said, gently rubbing Alec's stomach.  
Alec sighed. "Why am I growing so fast? Surely this isn't normal?"  
Magnus looked away. "Um, well..."  
"Magnus, what did you do?" Alec glared at him in the mirror.  
"Well, when I enchanted the ring, I might have maybe, possibly added an enchatment for a shorter pregnancy." He still wouldn't meet Alec's eyes.  
"Meaning what, exactly?" Alec arched an eyebrow.  
"Um, well the pregnancy is accelerated. I'd estimate that you're about three months along now, rather than one." He was staring resolutely at the floor.  
Alec sighed again. "Well, that's just great."  
"It is, though, Alec. Think about it. We'll get to see our son or daughter that much sooner." Magnus smiled.  
Alec smiled slightly.  
"Get a room, you two!" Jace yelled, walking in.  
Magnus and Alec both jumped and turned around. "What the hell?" Alec asked.  
"How did you get in here?" Magnus asked, looking for his shirt.  
"What do you mean, how did I get in here? I never left." Jace grinned.  
"What?" Magnus and Alec said, at the same time.  
Jace laughed. "Nah, I found the spare key outside."  
Magnus grabbed a container of glitter and threw it at Jace's head. It hit Jace's head and burst open, showering Jace with glitter.  
Jace glared. "You'll regret that, warlock."  
Magnus laughed. "Yeah, I'm so scared."  
Alec rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, suddenly overcome by a craving for ice cream and pickles.  
A little while later, Magnus, having kicked Jace out, was standing in the living room waiting for Alec, who, having satisfied his craving, had returned to the bedroom to get dressed. "Alec, come on! If we don't hurry, all the seats are going to be full!"  
Alec came out of the bedroom looking annoyed. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a play."  
Magnus put his hands over his chest, feigning being offended. "Just a play? JUST a play?! It is more than 'just a play,' mister. It is Cats."  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Magnus smiled and they left the apartment, locking the door behind them.  
A few minutes later, Jace unlocked the door and snuck into the apartment and headed into the bedroom, and straight for Magnus's dressing table. He knew it was Magnus's from the inordinate amount of glittery products cluttering the surface. Grinning evilly, Jace scooped it all into a bag and snuck back out, locking the door behind him.  
When Magnus and Alec got home a couple hours later, Magnus went into the bedroom to change clothes. Suddenly, Magnus screamed.  
"Magnus? Magnus, what happened?" Alec ran into the bedroom.  
"M-My glitter! It's gone! " Magnus wailed, sitting on the bed.  
Alec rolled his eyes.  
"Don't roll your eyes! My glitter is gone! Jace took it!" Magnus had his head in his hands.  
"How do you know it was Jace?" Alec sat next to him.  
"Who else would it have been?" Magnus asked his knees.  
Alec started to protest, but just then his cell phone rang. He checked it and saw that he had a text from Jace. _**Meet me at the central park fountain. A.S.A.P**_. Alec showed the message to Magnus and they hurried to the park.  
When they got there, they saw Jace standing by the fountain-and it's water seemed to be extra sparkly. Alec looked up. It was cloudy.  
"Bastard!" Magnus yelled, advancing toward Jace who was grinning like the cat that just ate the canary.  
Alec grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Magnus."  
Magnus glared at him and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Jace had pulled him backward so that he fell into the fountain. He came up sputtering, his now-soaked hair having lost its spike and now hanging down by his collar.


End file.
